The Little Ginyus Return!
by KilataraMutt
Summary: Hey! I have returned! Okay, the day has arrived. The day of the date with Taysa, but Ginyu is not ready. Unfortunately, he has no sitter for the kids. This means they must have their romantic evening with...the Little Ginyus! PG for a tidbit of 'sug


**_Pawsy:_**  'Eya!  Finally back with another Ginyus story!  I hate writer's block!  But, I thank my cuz, Morgan, for pulling me out!  _*throws wooden block away*_  Anyway, I'm thinking of making this sorta like their second season thing and grouping the stories in one bunch.  Of course I'll change the summary per chapter, but the bunched stories seem a little more organized.  Voice if you agree or disagree.  I also hope you don't mind the different format.  I sorta grew out of script form when writing actual stories…

**_Frieza & Babidi:_** Disclaimers, Pawsy…

**_Pawsy:_**  Oh yeah!  Sorry.  _*ahem*_  I do not own DBZ.  For this, the lawyers shall **burn!**  _*pulls out flaming sword*_  Yipee!  Bye y'all and watch for me on the news!  _*leaves room laughing like a maniac*_

The First Date

5th in the 'Little Ginyus' series

_Everything is going wrong…_  Ginyu sighs in defeat.  Everything was perfect…until he remembered…

"Why didn't I think of it sooner?" the large alien groans, "It should've been the first thing on my list!"  He walks up and heads over to the front door, knowing in seconds he'll have to explain his dilemma to…  A knock on the door immediately brings him back to the problem at hand.  Activating the code panel, the door easily slides open to allow access inside.

"Hey, Ginyu," Taysa smiles at him, "I waited for you at the conjunction, but you didn't come so I came to see if you were all right."  Ginyu lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Uh, Taysa, I don't think I'll be able to join you tonight…you see, I couldn't get anyone to look after the…" Ginyu sees Recoome outside carrying a dead rat and singing to himself, "…kids!  And, uh, well, I really don't trust them being here alone…" Burter slowly stalks behind Recoome, gripping a knife in his hands.  "…**Really** don't trust them…alone…excuse me one moment!"  Ginyu charges out the door and after the kids; bouts of angry yelling echoes from the short distance.  Within seconds, Ginyu comes back with a kid under each arm.

"Uh, just a moment," he laughs nervously and takes the two inside.  Taysa just waits in a quiet amusement.  _Interesting life for an **interesting** guy…  _Ginyu finally appears outside again, alone.

"Sorry, they are an extreme handful, believe me," he jokingly mutters.

"Well, I've noticed…okay, why don't we just hang out here?"  Ginyu's expression turns to surprise.

"Here?"

"Yeah, think about it.  We can order out, put the kids to bed, turn on a movie, and snuggle on the couch.  This way we can still have our date," she says.

"It is a good idea, but…" Ginyu nervously looks over his shoulder then back to her, "you sure **here** is a good place?"

"Better than being with my brother, right?" He thinks about it and shudders.  Taysa laughs at the Captain's reaction.

"Why not?  Shall you come in?" He steps away from the entrance.

"Why thank you," she giggles and walks inside, Ginyu close behind.  A thumping noise causes Taysa to sharply turn around.  The door opens again allowing a slightly agitated Ginyu inside.

"Are you okay?" Taysa walks up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  It happens a lot," Ginyu laughs it off.  He then looks up to see the kids staring from the stairway.

"What's she doing here?" Recoome speaks first.

"Why she's staying here for a few hours," Ginyu replies calmly.

"Oooh," Jeice clutches his bear.  "So you're on a date!"  Ginyu face vaults, traditional to Japanese animes.  Getting back on his feet, unharmed may I add, he glares at the small child.  Jeice utters a squeak and hides his face behind Teddy.  Noticing Taysa, Ginyu quickly calms down.

"Hey kids!  I was thinking, why don't we just order out tonight.  You know, so we don't have to worry about dinner?"  The Little Ginyus stare at their captain.

"What is with you, all of a sudden?  Are you drunk?" Recoome asks to Ginyu's surprise.

"Wh…what?  Why I outta…" Ginyu quickly stops himself and tries to remain calm at the moment.  "No, I am not," he seethes.

"Oh, just checking," Recoome stalks away and jumps onto the couch.  _I'm gonna kill that k…_ Ginyu's thoughts are cut short to a tugging sensation on his pants leg.  Looking down, he sees Jeice looking up at him.

"What **are** we having for dinner?" he asks, Teddy hanging at his side.  Ginyu lets out an exasperated sigh and shrugs.

"I don't know.  You want to decide?"  A smile appears on Jeice's face as he nods his head.

"I know!  I want…"

Moments later, the kids are sitting at the table eating dinner.  Ginyu and Taysa are both chatting in the kitchen.  The door is still open so Ginyu can watch the kids.  He looks down at his meal in continuous disbelief.

"I can't believe we're having soup," Ginyu says.   _*AN: Refer to 'The Meeting' to get the joke.*_

"I can't believe it was ordered out!" Recoome says from the dining room.  Jeice ignores everyone's reaction and continues with his meal of chicken noodle, spooning some to Teddy every now and then.

"I have to agree with Recoome on this one," Taysa adds.

"Oh well.  Say, want to go sit in the den?" Ginyu says.

"Are you comfortable with that decision?" Taysa asks him.

"Sure!" Ginyu replies while leading them both out of the dining room.  "I'm confident that this is one meal the kid's can eat without destroying the room."  How wrong can one guy be?  

Once the adults are out of the room, without warning, Recoome takes his whole bowl of tomato soup and dunks it onto Guldo's head.  Shocked, but not unprepared, the small toad takes a large spoonful of vegetable stew and flicks it towards Recoome, but misses and hits Burter.  Furious, Burter throws the whole bowl back.  Guldo ducks, barely missing being hit.  Jeice laughs a bit.  Guldo scoops the dripping tomato soup in his hands and throws it at Jeice.  It also misses but hits Teddy instead.  Jeice lets out a shocked gasp.

"You monster!"  He starts throwing handfuls of his chicken noodle soup at everyone in the room.  Recoome laughs at the entire scene going on around him…until some tomato soup lands in his hair.  He falls silent and feels the substance dripping slightly off.  He glares at the others furiously.

"This…means war…"

Ginyu and Taysa are sitting on the couch in the den and finishing their meal, keeping a steady conversation in the meantime.

"You know, for takeout, this really isn't bad," Ginyu thinks aloud.

"No, it really isn't," Taysa then sets her bowl on the table in front of them and leans against Ginyu, catching him slightly off guard.  Smiling, he moves his bowl onto the table as well and wraps an arm around her, bringing her closer.

"I'm really glad you asked me out," Taysa says.

"Me too."  They move in a little closer and then…

A crash sounds from the kitchen.  They both snap back to reality.  Looking towards the dining room, various screams and noises can be heard.

"Wait here, I'll go check on them," Ginyu heads to the dining room door, opens it, and walks in.

"Alright, what's going on in h-" he is quickly cut off when a glob of chicken and noodles hits him straight in the face.  Immediately, all the kids freeze.  Wiping the soup off with one hand, Ginyu's enraged expression is now noticed by the kids.

"What…happened…?" he seethes.  No one answers at first.

"It was Recoome," the others look to Burter.  "Who else would've started something like this?"  The red haired child glares at the blue alien, who apparently could care less.  Ginyu strains to keep himself from killing the kids and finally looks to them.

"Well, you are all apparently done!" he grabs Recoome and stalks out of the dining room.

"Hey, put me down!"

"Follow me!" Ginyu says to the others and they quietly obey.  In the den, Taysa can see that Ginyu's not in a good mood.  _Oh boy, looks like they've done it again_.  Even though she shouldn't, she couldn't help but laugh at the kids' behavior sometimes.  She gets up from the couch to see if they need any help.

Ginyu marches, or carries in Recoome's case, the kids upstairs.  Walking into their room, he opens a door and sets his captive down.

"About time!" the boy snaps at the captain.  Ginyu ignores the remark and points to the door.

"Bath time," he says.  It is now time for a protest.

"What?!" the kids cry out. "Why?!"

"Look at you four!  You're covered in soup!  You need baths!"  They all look to him.

"No!"

"I didn't ask,"

"Have to catch us!" And they all split in four directions before Ginyu could a grab a single one.  Burter ducks under one of the beds, while Jeice hides behind the bathroom door, laughing at all this.  Guldo quickly dodges into the closet, while Recoome climbs onto his bed and jumps onto Ginyu's back.  He reaches over trying to grab the redhead.  It's then, the kids all switch hiding places thinking that they are deceiving their captain.  _Oh, just they wait…_  Ginyu manages to grab onto Recoome and pull the little 'leech' off his back, and forces the child to face him.

"You are in so much trouble!" Ginyu points to Recoome while holding him up.

"Yeah?  Says who?" the child retorts.

"Ginyu?" They all turn to their attention to the doorway where Taysa has just entered.  "Are you guys okay in here?  I heard screaming outside of the room and decided you might need some help?"  All the kids fall silent.

"No ma'am," Recoome says quietly.  "We were just about to go have our baths.  We're awful messy…"  With that, the small child leaps out of the shocked Ginyu's arms and heads to the bathroom.  Without a single argument, the other three follow.

"Wh…what just happened?" Ginyu asks aloud.

"I guess they're getting along," Taysa replies.

"For now…" Ginyu regains a calm sense again.  "So, shall we head back to the den?"

"Are you sure?" Taysa asks.

"I'm sure.  I believe the kids will behave this time," he starts walking out with her.  Looking over his shoulder, he adds, "Call it a test of trust."  The two adults leave.

Later, the two are cuddling on the couch.  _Besides dinner, this night is turning out all right…_ Ginyu thinks to himself.  He is then caught off guard when Taysa leans up and kisses him.  Not one ruin the mood, he kisses her back.  _Everything is going so well, nothing can ruin this moment!_

Something hits the top of his head, disrupting Ginyu's thoughts.  _Wait a minute.  Was that…water?_  He looks up suddenly.  _It can't be!_

"Is something wrong?" Taysa asks with concern.  Ginyu looks at her with a sheepish smile.

"No, of course not!  It's just for a minute there, I thought I felt water."  Another drop hits him.  "It did it again!"

"I pretty sure you don't want to hear this but…I think you might want to check on the kids," Taysa says.  Begrudgingly, Ginyu gets off the couch and starts up the stairs.

"Don't know why I'm doing this," he says to himself as he reaches the top of the stairs.  "I pretty sure the kids are ju…" Ginyu reaches the kids' door and looks down at the slightly soaked carpet.  Oh no…  Hesitantly, he opens the door.  The entire floor of the room is soaked with water.  _But where are the kids?_  He goes over to the bathroom door and opens it.  Seconds later, he's flooded with water.  It's everywhere…most importantly, spewing from the missing faucet.

"We need to get the captayn!" Guldo's voice rings out.

"No way!  If he sees this, he'll…" the water suddenly cuts off.  The kids look up to see the seething Ginyu, who has happened to cut the water off.

"Kill us…" Recoome finishes his sentence.

"What…happened…?" the dripping wet Ginyu snarls silently.  Jeice walks forward with his hand raised.

"Yes, Jeice?" Ginyu glares at him.

"I…I…" he looks to the others then back to Ginyu, "**I** **did it!**"  Everything is silent.

"Jeice!  You…" Ginyu stares in disbelief as Jeice nervously traces a line in the floor with his foot.

"The faucet was dripping and I thought I would fix it for you, so you wouldn't had too," the white-haired child's eyes rimmed with tears.  "I didn't mean to get everything wet…" He cries silently.  Ginyu looks at the kids and heaves a sigh.

"Guldo, go open the windows.  Recoome, start toweling this mess; and you two, see if you can find a way to dry the carpet."

"Why do **we** have to do the work?" Recoome snaps.

"Because, **you** four are the reason of this happening!  Now get to work!" he storms out of the room.  Once he is out of earshot, Recoome turns to Jeice.

"Man!  He's **so** much easier on you!"

"Probably because he doesn't drive the captayn crazy every five seconds," Guldo mutters as he helps Burter and Jeice.

"Well, at least I didn't get in trouble," Recoome goes over to his bed, reaches under his sheets, and pulls out Teddy.

"You kept your part of the deal, so I'll keep mine," Recoome tosses the bear over to Jeice, who immediately hugs it.  Guldo stares in shock.

"Recoome!  You stole Jeice's bear so he would take the blame?  How could you?!" Recoome starts helping with the carpet, ignoring the toad at all costs.

"Sheesh!  You act like it's a bad thing.  Look, the way I see it, no one's in trouble.  **I'm** not in trouble.  Captayn gets his 'date' and we all live happily after," Recoome continues to towel up the water from the carpet.

"It was your fault!  Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Guldo starts shouting.

"Never has before.  Why should it now?" Recoome retorts.  Without warning, Guldo leaps forwards and pins Recoome to the ground.  Recoome quickly kicks the toad in the stomach, knocking his attacker back and giving him the chance to fight back.  He advances towards Guldo, who quickly slugs Recoome across the face.  Jeice watches the two in fear and walks forward to try to break them up.  He gets to close and is rewarded with a hit directly on the face.  Jeice collapses onto the floor, sobbing, blood trickling from his nose.  Burter slouches in a corner and watches all three move.

Unfortunately, all this noise is not going to go unnoticed.  Through all the fighting, none of them heard the quickly paced footsteps running upstairs.  The door is flung open with Ginyu and Taysa standing at the entrance.  All the kids freeze in their spots.

"What's going on in here?" Ginyu pants, due from his panicked running up the stairs.  Guldo shoves Recoome off and points to the redheaded child.

"He-he broke the fa-faucet in the bathroom!" Guldo breathes heavily since he is worn from the fight.  "He s-stole Teddy earl-earlier and h-held him from J-Jeice so he w-would take the bl-blame…" Ginyu glares at Recoome.

"Is this true?"

"No!  Guldo just wants me to get in troub…" Recoome starts.

"Yes sir," they all look to Burter.  "It's all true.  Recoome had taken the bear from out of his covers just moments before the fight.  Enraged, Guldo took towards Recoome.  I think you know the rest from there."  Recoome mutters a few curse words to himself.  Ginyu picks up Recoome so they're face to face.

"First you create a mess in the dining room, then you break the bath faucet, flooding this room, you lie to me, and now this!" Ginyu seethes.  He sets Recoome onto the ground and points to the child's bed.

"Bed, now!"  After a moment, Recoome stalks over to his and gets in it.  Burter and Guldo look at each other and, deciding not to test their captain's mood any further, follow in the same fashion towards their beds.  Jeice remains sitting, crying softly to himself.  Ginyu goes over to him, picks him up, and goes back downstairs with Taysa.

It takes awhile, but they manage to calm Jeice down and clean him up a bit.  His shirt has been changed from his blood stained one, but that's the only difference.  He sits in Taysa's lap, cuddling Teddy in his arms.

"Better?" she asks.

"Much," he replies quietly.  "Recoome's a bully," he also adds.  Taysa strokes his hair back.  Jeice looks to Ginyu.

"Captayn?" Jeice aks.

"Hmm?"

"I wanna go to bed now…" Jeice mutters.  Taysa starts to get up, but Ginyu stops her.

"I'll take him," he says as he takes the child from her arms.  He walks upstairs with Jeice, who's drifting in and out of sleep.  Opening the door, Ginyu sees the other three are still awake.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asks gruffly, mainly to Recoome.

"Can't sleep," the child snaps back. Jeice quickly snaps awake.

"Tell us a story!"  Surprised by Jeice's immediate recovery, Ginyu doesn't reply.  Finally, he snaps back to reality.

"No, I will not.  You four have been up too long, anyway," Ginyu says as he sets Jeice down.  The child quickly leaps into his bed and under his covers; Teddy safely snuggled beside him.

"Been up to long, any.  Puh!" Recoome snaps while looking at the ceiling.  "Please, you just want to get back to your 'girlfriend'."  Ginyu glares at the boy.

"True, I am trying to spend time with Taysa.  That's the point of a date."

"Fine!  But could you answer me a question?" Ginyu eyes Recoome suspiciously.

"What?"

"Just what are you two doing down there?" Recoome says, still looking at the ceiling.  Ginyu is caught off-guard by the question, but remains calm.

"And just why do you want to know?" he growls.

"Because Burter and I have a bet," Recoome turns on his side to face Ginyu.  "He thinks you guys are talking, but I don't.  I think ya'll are 'rabbiting'."

"Rabbiting?" Ginyu queries.

"Yeah, rabbiting.  You know, 'introducing' a new kid to the force."  Ginyu pales.

"Wait…you think we're…?" He starts blushing furiously.

"Wow!  Another kid?  When do we get to meet him?" Jeice asks excitedly.

"There's n-not goin…we're not…" Ginyu stutters.

"Oh, who knows, Jeice," Recoome says innocently.  "Maybe sooner than we think."

"Yay!  I want to meet the new kid!"  Guldo stares at Jeice's innocence and says nothing.

"Now wait a minute!" Ginyu shouts.  "I'll have you know, we are talking.  **Just **talking!  Not…er, 'rabbiting', and we're certainly not having another kid on this force!"

"Aww…" Jeice whimpers.  "I was hoping he'd be younger so I wouldn't be the baby of this group."

"Believe me, you won't be for long," Recoome snickers.

"Silence, Recoome!" Ginyu storms over to the door and turns off the light.  "Go to sleep!" he seethes and closes the door.

"Guess he's going to relieve his anger," Recoome laughs quietly.

"I heard that!" Ginyu's voice rings on the other side of the door.  He storms downstairs and then calms down.  _Those kids will be the death of me…_ he thinks to himself.  He sits down on the couch beside Taysa and lays his head back.

"Are you okay?" Taysa asks.

"Hmm?  Yeah, I'm fine," Ginyu replies.  "The kids were just …curious on certain things…" Funny how that didn't come out the way he wanted, but he shrugs it off.

"Well, it's safe to say we can finally spend some time alone," he says to Taysa.

"I suppose we can," she smiles as he pulls her closer.  Laying her head against his chest, he wraps her in a hug.

"I like this," she says.

"Me too," he replies.  They sit there, enjoying the silence and the moment.  Finally, he looks at her face to face, and they mover closer to kiss.

"GERANIMO!"  The two suddenly look towards the stairs.  Recoome comes charging down the stairs with Teddy in a hand.

"GIVE TEDDY BACK!!" Jeice is frantically trying to catch up to his bear's captor.  Recoome just laughs harder and leaps over the couch.  Ginyu then makes an attempt to grab him, but misses and lands in Taysa's lap.

"Nice try, Captayn!  But it ain't good enough!" Recoome laughs and darts back upstairs, pushing Guldo back on the way up.

"Sorry," Ginyu mutters as he gets up off the couch and takes after the small child.

"You'll never take me alive!" Recoome screeches as he darts down the hall upon noticing Ginyu.

"That can be arranged!" Ginyu snarls and starts towards his worst nightmare.  Recoome darts in Ginyu's room and slams the door.

"Recoome!" Ginyu throws the door open and looks in.  Nothing.  Where is he?  Ginyu slowly walks into the room.  Suddenly the door slams shut.

"HEY!" he turns the doorknob but the door doesn't budge.  Recoome, in the meantime, leans against the chair that is propped against the door.

"Struggle all you want, but it is **you** who is the prisoner now!" Recoome laughs insanely.

"When I get out of here, you little maniac, you are a dead man!"

"Struggle all you want!  It does you no good!" Recoome shouts towards the door.  From the kid's room, Burter walks out and down the stairs.  Guldo sits with Jeice in a chair, trying his best to comfort the child.  Burter stops at the bottom of the stairs and sees the three in the room.

"Recoome has gone crazy.  Just thought you would like to know," and with that, Burter leaves.  The three look amongst each other.  _Ginyu..._ Taysa worriedly thinks to herself.

"I mean it, Recoome!  Let me out!" Ginyu snarls.

"**NEVER!**" is the child's reply.  Ginyu fiercely wrenches at the doorknob when he remembers. 

"What am I doing?  I can just break the door!"

Recoome listens to see if Ginyu is moving or trying to escape.  He never sees Burter, who is at the top of the stairs and glaring at Recoome.

"Recoome…" Burter says in a monotone voice.

"Ergh!  What do you want, Burter?" Recoome snaps.  Burter stares back at his roommate.

"Your heart," he replies and whips out a knife from behind his back.  Recoome stares in shock for a second, before nervously laughing.

"Oh, yeah right.  My heart.  That's pretty good.  You actually had me thinking you…" Burter advances forward, knife still in hand.  "Really…meant…it…" Recoome says quietly.  His heart now pounding, he looks around and tries to open their room door.  Locked.  He frantically looks around before setting eyes on Ginyu's door.  Inside, the captain is about to tear the door from its hinges when Recoome suddenly screams out.

"Let me in!"  Ginyu stops for a second_.  Let him in?  We'll just see about that…_  He locks the door.  Outside, Recoome throws the chair away and pulls at the doorknob to no avail.

"This isn't funny!  Let me in!" Recoome screams out, as Burter gets closer.

"I'm sorry.  I thought I was a prisoner…" Ginyu says without worry.

"I didn't mean it!  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!" Recoome says in a panicked voice.

"Threaten to call my parents, will you?" Burter hisses.

"Please, help me!  Captain!"  Ginyu looks at the door in disbelief.  _He said it right…_  He laughs quietly to himself.

"Fine.  I believe you're finally learning who is leader around here," he unlocks the door and opens it.  Recoome leaps in.  Burter lands on the floor, the blade landing just inches from Ginyu's foot.  He stares at the small blue alien.

"What…are…you…doing…?" Ginyu slowly says to Burter.    The small child gets off the floor, shrugs his shoulders, and starts to walk off.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Ginyu snatches Burter off the ground, goes into his room, and grabs the rope he keeps just in case of such emergencies.  In the hallway, he ties Burter to the chair, takes him into the kids' room, and sets him in the closet.  Recoome walks into the room and smiles sinisterly.

"That'll teach him!  Huh, captayn?"  Ginyu quickly glares down at Recoome.  "Whaaat?" the kid asks.  Ginyu grabs him and takes the bear from his hands.

"I don't believe this belongs to you?" Ginyu asks.  Recoome turns his gaze away.

"Well, er, possibly…" he replies.

"I thought so," Ginyu says calmly.  He quickly grabs Recoome and walks to the laundry room at the end of the hall.  He throws the kid into the wall and slams the door shut, locking it shut.

"Jerk!" Recoome screams out.

"Fine with me…" Ginyu mutters as he starts down the stairs.  Recoome slumps against the laundry room door and thinks of a way he can get back at the captain, given his limited supplies.  He then notices the dirty clothes in the corner of the room.  A smile spreads across his face.

In seconds, he's pouring the clothes into the washer.

"Let's see how he likes his wardrobe after going through a wash with a pint of bleach…" Recoome laughs to himself.  He pours the substance into the washing machine and starts it up.

"This will show him…" Recoome says happily.  He looks at the container in his hands and pales.

"Uh-oh…"

When Ginyu reaches the bottom of the stairs, Taysa, Jeice, and Guldo greet him.

"We thought we here screaming," Taysa says.  Ginyu looks back at her.  "Has something serious happened?

"No, everythings fine," Ginyu holds up Teddy.  "I got the bear back."  He gives it to Jeice, who latches onto the stuffed animal.

"Nothing too bad happened, did it?" Taysa asks.  Ginyu just smiles back.

"Nothing I couldn't handle…"

"Is Recoome dead?" Jeice asks.

"No!  Er, of course not," Ginyu replies irritably.  Jeice shrugs the thought off and hugs his bear tighter.  "It is time for you two to head to bed.  I'll get the other two to join you in a minute."  Guldo and Jeice look to their captain and then walk up the stairs without a single argument.  Taysa looks over a clock.

"I think I best be heading home.  My brother will be furious if I don't"

"Yes, I'm sure he will…" Ginyu looks down at the floor.  "Taysa…"

"Hmm?"

"I…" Ginyu heaves a sigh and looks at her.  "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?  For what?" Taysa aks.

"For this whole night.  I was expecting this perfect date, but then I didn't get the kids a sitter, and they start acting up like they usually do, and destroy the kitchen, and flood their room, and…" Taysa holds up a hand to silence him.

"Don't apologize," she says and smiles at him.  "If you need to know, I've had a wonderful time.  Sure, there were some sporadic moments, but they were pretty…amusing at some parts.  Sure the kids aren't perfect, but that's what's interesting about them."  She then wraps her arms around him in a hug.  "And we did get to spend time together," she looks at him again.  "All in all, I'd say tonight was perfect."  Ginyu smiles and holds her closer.

"Yeah, I suppose it was," he replies.  The two share a lingering kiss.  Finally, Taysa starts towards the door.

"It was a wonderful evening.  May we do it again sometimes," she says and walks out into the night.  Ginyu watches her as she goes to her home.

"I'm sure we will," he sees her enter her house.  "Only without the kids," he adds silently to himself.  He walks back into the building, the door automatically closing behind him.  Walking upstairs, he decides to check on Guldo and Jeice, while releasing the other two.  Looking into the kids' room, he sees Guldo and Jeice sound asleep, as well as…Burter!  Ginyu stares in shock.  There Burter lays in his bed, sound asleep, out of the closet and untied.  _How did he…?_  Ginyu decides against asking and instead goes to free Recoome.  He unlocks the door, opens it, and is greeted by a wave of suds at his feet.  Recoome stands on top of the washing machine, trying to keep the top from opening any further.

"What are you standing there for?!" he shrieks.  "Will you help me already?  This thing is overflowing!"  Ginyu resists the urge to strangle the child on the spot, but instead walks over to the machine and shuts it off.

"Man!  If I'd know that, I would've stopped it ages ago.  Especially before the whole suds spewing over onto the floor thing…" Recoome feels himself being lifted up and carried out of the laundry room.  They go downstairs and out into the backyard.  Ginyu sets Recoome down on the ground.  Powering up slightly, he uses an energy attack to blow a medium-sized hole into dirt.  He looks to Recoome.

"See that?" Ginyu points to the hole.  Recoome nods in agreement.  "You have one minute to tell me what you did in the laundry room before I bury you in that hole alive…" A fearful expression crosses over the child's face.

"I was mad at you, so I was gonna get revenge by bleaching your clothes, but I accidentally grabbed detergent instead, and I poured too much in, and bubbles started coming out, and I couldn't stop it, and I couldn't get helped 'cause I was locked in, and then you came back, and saw the mess, and now we're in the backyard, and please don't kill me!" Recoome says everything in one frantic breath.  Ginyu stares at the kid's rapidness and then shakes his head in disbelief.

"Fine, fine!" he glares straight at Recoome.  "You're off the hook this time.  Now get inside and go to bed."  Recoome immediately obeys.

Shortly following behind Recoome, Ginyu heads upstairs to clean up the laundry room.  It takes a bit of time, but he manages to do it.  Leaning against the washing machine, he looks at a job well done.

"Let's see, on the positive side of this mess, at least some of the laundry is washed," he rises from the floor and reaches in to pull the clothes out.  But instead of his familiar white shirt, it is now a shade…of pink.  _What the h…?_  Ginyu looks into the washer and sees various articles of once white clothing now in its new shade of pink.

"How did this happen?" Ginyu asks aloud while shifting the clothing around before he finds the problem.  Amidst all the clothes, there is a shirt.  A red shirt.  A certain kid's red shirt…  Ginyu slowly turns his gaze towards the kids' room.

"RECOOME!!"

"Hurry!  Lock the door!  He can't get in if the door's locked!" rings a familiar voice from inside.

"When I get a hold of you, you'll be lucky you can still walk!!"

"Abuse!  Abuse!"

And with the constant yelling echoing out into the twilight, it is easy to say we end another normal night at the Ginyu household.

***************************************

**_Pawsy:_**  Well, I hoped you liked it…really, I do…

**_Frieza:_**  You have a question to ask, don't you?

**_Pawsy:_**  Ermph!  Mmnn! _*whine*_ No!…er…maybe…

**_Frieza: _** Than why don't you ask?

**_Pawsy: _** 'Cause I'll feel like an idiot!

**_Frieza:_**  …Pawsy…you are an idiot…

**_Pawsy:_**  ….Oh yeah!  Okay, to you lovely and intelligent readers that are well defined in fanfiction lingo…what's an interactive fic?  I mean really!  I've heard of these things all the time, but I never understood it or knew what it was, although I'm sure it's something pretty obvious, but I miss a lot of obvious things, like white trucks parked in driveways for three days. _*for you Morgan*_ I mean, really, puhleeze define that term for me people!  It's driving me crazier than usual!  I haven't felt this way since the time I didn't know what jaded meant.  AUGH!!  Thinking…causing…headache_…*passes out*_

**_Frieza:_**  …yeee-aah…well, that's all she wanted to know…

**_Babidi:_**  Man, she talks fast when she wants too!

**_Frieza:_**  No kiddin'.  I didn't catch a word back there…

**_Babidi:_**  So now what?

**_Frieza:_**  I don't kow…guess we just leave her here…

**_Babidi:_**  'Kay.  _*both leave*_

**_Pawsy:_**  _*still on floor*_ My heroes…


End file.
